


one day we'll laugh again

by Hanaboosa



Category: aichuu, i-chu, アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sad, i wrote this in like ten minutes its so shitty im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're remembering wrong! But that's unimportant! What is is the fact that I can't go to practice today. I have something to do~ Something secret. Both of you do your best without Kokoro, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day we'll laugh again

**Author's Note:**

> the mio almost sacrificing kokoro thing is a thing that happened in a roleplay lol. this wasnt gonna be uploaded here but i liked it so.  
> tumblr is hanabusa-kokoro ! shout at me there my dude  
> inspiration for this hit after i found out that runa calls everyone BUT kokoro by their first names so what the fuck is good @ runa  
> also i was listening to rachie's cover of eine kleine soooo  
> also, i have this headcanon that momo calls kokoro koko-chan, runa ru-chan, mio mi-chan, etc. shortened versions of their name with -chan. he a smol

        A laugh resounds in a classroom, and Hanabusa Kokoro is gesturing his arms wildly while conveying a story to Oikawa Momo and Kagurazaka Runa. He's grinning and laughing so hard, he can't continue. Runa rolls his eyes, and Momo giggles along.  
        "A-and then--" Kokoro snorts and covers his face, shoulders shaking. "Oh my God, you b-both should have been there, it was _hilarious!_ The look on Mio's face...I swear! When I told him--Kokoro needs a breather...!" He's laughing so hard he begins wheezing, eyebrows scrunched together and eyes squeezed shut. People around the classroom are glaring now, and Runa clears his throat.  
        "Hanabusa, aren't you too cruel to Mio-san?" It takes a while for Kokoro to calm down, and when he does, he shrugs.  
        "Nope. Have I ever told you the story of how he almost killed me once~? He's just as cruel to Kokoro!"  
        "Uh, Koko-chan, didn't you ask him to kill you? You told me-er, Momo- that story once. You were upset at something so you went to Mio-kun so he could use you as a sacrifice, or something?" Kokoro gasps, placing his hand on his chest.  
        "I think you're remembering wrong! But that's unimportant! What is important is the fact that I can't go to practice today. I have something to do~ Something secret. Both of you do your best without Kokoro, okay?" The pink-haired boy winks and stands up, brushing his uniform skirt off. "Ah, I've got to go now, actually. See you~" He waves and bounces out of the room, schoolbag flying behind him. Momo stares over at Runa, raising his eyebrows.  
        "Uh, Ru-chan...?"  
        "Don't ask. I don't know either."  
  
 

* * *

  
  
        It's late at night when Runa's home phone rings loudly, and he reaches over to grab the device. "Hello, Kagurazaka residence. Runa speaking."  
        "Oh, Kagurazaka-kun! I, um..is Kokoro there?" It's completely silent, before Runa asks,  
        "Who is this?"  
        "His mother. He hasn't come home yet, I'm just wondering.. did he go home with you or Oikawa-kun? Or did he mention something to either of you? He's usually home by this time, so that's why I'm worried.." A few more beats of silence, and Runa shifts uncomfortably, nervousness coursing through his body.  
        "No? Momo-san and I walked home together, and he told us both that he had something to do after school. He wouldn't say what though, and he left before either of us could press the issue further. Hanabusa-san, have you tried contacting him via cell phone? He never forgets it; he always answers it."  
        "Yes..he didn't answer. I'm going to call Oikawa-kun, okay? Thank you very much, Kagurazaka-kun. Have a nice evening." He can't even mumble a 'you too' before the line is disconnected. With shaking hands, he sets the phone back on his desk, suddenly finding it difficult to focus on the homework he was so adamantly working on just minutes before. How had this happened?  
        _He's fine._ A part of him, small and quiet, argues. _He's just at Seiya-san's house, or Li-san's house... he'll be at school in the morning._ He desperately wants to believe it, wants to calm the shake of his body and the worry that makes him want to throw up, but he just _can't._ Because this is Hanabusa we're talking about. Despite seeming untrustworthy, he's always careful to check in and let people know what's going on.  
        _He's missing._ A loud, thunderous part of him argues back. _He got kidnapped because someone thought he was a girl._  
        He can't argue with that one.  
 

* * *

  
        When Runa opened his eyes, he laid and basked in the early morning sunlight. He didn't want to get up, it was so comfortable in his nice, cozy bed.  
        And then he remember that Hanabusa was missing.  
        Shooting up from under the covers, he lunges for the phone he had left on his desk, dialing a number he knew all-too-well. It rang a few times, before there was silence, and then...  
        "Hi!" Relief floods through Runa.  
        "Koko-"  
        "It's Hanabusa Kokoro! Leave a message at the tone, kay? I'll get back to you ASAP!" There was a beep, and Runa felt defeat.  
        "Hanabusa, you better have missed this call because you were fast asleep." A gut feeling told him _no, that's not it,_ but he ignores it. "See you at school."  
        

* * *

  
        Hanabusa's seat was empty.  
 

* * *

  
        "Please help find our son," A mother cries on a television that Runa left on. "He means so much to us, we'll do an-"  
        The television shuts off.  
 

* * *

  
        Months pass in a dark blur, and Kokoro still isn't found. It's a lost cause. The town's given up, tired of waiting for results that are never good.  
 

* * *

  
        It's in the dark month of November that he's found.  
        "A tragedy," A reporter remarks as he describes where they found the body.  
        "The poor boy," Another says as they also talk about Kokoro's body.  
        None of them mention what kind of person he was. They just say that it was tragic.  
  
        

* * *

  
        "Hanabusa." A quiet voice cuts through the silent, sacred place, and Kagurazaka Runa sits at a stone with his best friend's name engraved on it. At the base, there were flowers and a small vial of something that Runa wouldn't touch. He fishes around in his bag before pulling out a small paper bag with a bakery name written on it. He pulls out a melon bread, Kokoro's favorite, before placing it next to a bundle of pink tulips. He knows Momo had left them.  
        "It's so quiet here." He continues on, frowning. "That never really did suit you, did it." A gust of wind runs through Runa's hair, and he gives a small smile. "I just came to sit for a while, if that's okay. I've nothing else to do, so I figured..um, do you know what day it is? It's been a year since I last saw you. Alive."  
        Silence.  
        "It's..strange. I think I always kind of took you for granted, Hanabusa. I always thought you'd just.. be there. I never expected.." He doesn't need to finish his sentence. If the boy _was_ listening, he'd know what Runa meant, he figured. "They placed flowers on your desk on the day they found you again. It was weird, sitting next to a desk occupied only by silent, white flowers. Everyone grieved you. Even Akira-san, even Eva-san. I think everyone did.  
        "Where are you now? Somewhere with a lot of pink, I suppose. That's somewhere you'd really find peace." He falls silent again, before reaching out to trace the kanji of the name of someone he knew for years.  
        "Kokoro..why did I never call you that?" He says it more to himself than anything, before leaning back.  
        "Well, Kokoro, until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> kokoro's "secret business" was going to grab snacks for the pop'n star practice tomorrow so he could surprise his friends and make them smile  
> he didnt make it to the store  
> im sorry this is so shitty yall i got lazy af


End file.
